warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Snow Falling
Chapter 1: Memories: Snow's P.O.V '' My first memories are of a peaceful song, bird song I think. The smell of dirt, trees, and..........cats. Voices whispered in my ear. "After the sharp-eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will come under a storm of white on dove's gentle wing." and "Storm clouds are gathering on a dark breeze, on course to stall the Jay's Wing, Snow shall send an ally to on a breeze sweet as honey to bend the darkness." and finally "There will be three, kin of his kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws, and Snow shall come when three becomes four to blot out the darkness when all seems lost."'' Chapter 2: Scavenger: Snow's P.O.V She yowled as the car rolled over her food, she had been scavenging in the ally when a car came and ran right over a piece of meat she had found in the ally behind her twoleg's den. Her owner didn't have a lot of the stuff she called "money" (Which in Snow's understanding was what twolegs used to get food and dens) so she got her food from the allies, occasionally bringing stuff to her twoleg and that piece of meat was going to be a treat for the twoleg because she had brought home a fish for Snow. She dashed over to the ragged piece of meat and picked it up along with the piece of cloth she had found for the nest of blankets she and the twoleg slept on. Pushing through the open window, she padded over to the nest and set the blanket down then woke up the two-leg with a loud meow. She set the blanket on the part of the nest that had a hole in it and her twoleg ran it's paw over her pelt. She purred and set the piece of meat next to it's head. Suddenly the entrance flap to the den burst open and some twolegs stormed in. Her twoleg jumped up and ran out of the den leaving her with the twolegs. She meowed and ran after her twoleg. 7 loud bangs rang out and her twoleg fell, blood pooling around her. Snow whimpered and backed away, scampering into the near by ally. Chapter 3: Mountains And Beyond: Snow's P.O.V P.S Before we start this chapter I want to thank Racerbird for help with spelling and such. Just a shout-out. Bye!!! ~~~~3 Moons Later~~~~ I raced up the hill, the wind blowing through my speckled fur. I meowed with laughter as the sunshine hit the river, causing the illusion that there was a rainbow under the water. My paws thundered on the rocky slope. I was finally here, the mountains! My body filled with joy at the sight of a snow hare. I flattened myself is the hunting crouch, my under-belly just brushing the ground. My tail was flat and I stalked forward. When I was 10 tail lengths away, I jumped soaring through the air. I landed on the hare, sinking my claws into it's pelt. I killed it with a swift bite, tasting the fresh blood. As I was starting to eat it I heard a yowl, "Hey, that was my catch!" I looked up and saw a cat covered in crusting mud. I snorted and said, "Well, isn't that ''to sad" ''The cat replied "A kit who understands sarcasm, well that's a first"